Final Flash
& & & & |similar= Final Crash Double Galick Gun Final Burst Cannon Galactic Buster Final Shine Attack Big Tree Cannon }} Final Flash (ファイナルフラッシュ) is one of Vegeta's signature attacks (along with Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack) and the second most powerful of all of Vegeta's attacks (after the Final Shine Attack). In order to perform this technique, Vegeta draws his hands back and gathers up all of his energy. Then, he thrusts his palms forward and discharges a massive golden-yellow beam of energy towards his opponent. Overview The Final Flash is first used by Vegeta during his battle against Perfect Cell. Though Cell is significantly more powerful, the incredible amount of energy that Vegeta puts into the attack, reflected by significant charge time, obliterates the top half of the overconfident bio-android. Cell taunts Vegeta by standing still, impying that he will take the blast's full force. Sensing the danger only at the last second, Cell attempts to dodge the beam as the destructive energy disintegrates the ground on which he stands and continues off into deep space. When the dust clears, Cell has lost half of his upper torso. Despite this and to Vegeta's surprise, Cell is able to regenerate himself, shocked that the attack was actually able to damage him, and continues the fight. In the OVA Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans, Vegeta uses the Final Flash to kill Dr. Raichi. Later, when Vegeta uses the Final Flash against Hatchiyack, he is shown charging it normally but when he fires it, he is seen doing it with one hand (in a similar manner to the Maximum Flasher). Only in the anime, Vegeta uses the Final Flash against a Cell Jr. he is fighting against, but the attack is easily dispatched. In this instance, Vegeta spends only a few seconds charging up the attack rather than the several minutes used against Perfect Cell (presumably due to the desperate situation at hand), which could explain why the Cell Jr. managed to effortlessly deflect an attack that Perfect Cell himself was previously vulnerable to defend from. As Majin Vegeta, he uses the attack against Goku (the attack name is heard, but not seen, as he placed the fingers of his hands upward instead of the heels of his hands to each other, much more like the Final Burst Cannon). Vegeta later uses the Final Flash as a Super Saiyan 2 against Kid Buu. Baby Vegeta uses it against Goku on Earth, but Goku avoids it, and he uses the Final Flash twice during his battle against Uub. When Baby Vegeta uses this attack, he shouts "Big Bang Attack!" and the energy wave is purple in color. While in his Super Saiyan 4 state, Vegeta uses a blue/green Final Flash against Omega Shenron, along with Goku's 10x Kamehameha hitting the Shadow Dragon at the same time, but to no avail. Appearances in Video Games The Final Flash appears in the ''Gokuden'' series, the ''Butōden'' series, Dragon Ball Z Arcade, Dragon Ball Z 2: Super Battle, Dragon Ball Z: The Legend, the ''Budokai'' series, the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series, Super Dragon Ball Z, the ''Raging Blast'' series, Dragon Ball Heroes and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle Royale. In Dragon Ball Z Gaiden: Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku (as well as its OVA adaptation Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans), the Butōden series, and Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout, the Final Flash is blue. Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 shows Super Vegeta performing the Final Flash with the original yellow color yet his Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 form show this move charged and fired in a blueish color. When Gogeta uses it in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi, it is blue/green. Super Buu can use the Final Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 after absorbing Vegeta. In Dragon Ball Online, Final Flash is a skill learn-able by Fighters at level 44. Trivia *Prior to his battle with Cell, Vegeta used a similar attack against Recoome during their battle on Namek. The posing for the attack is nearly identical to the Final Flash, with the only difference being that Vegeta's fingers are splayed straight out when he thrusts his hands forward instead of being bent forward. *It is stated by Piccolo if Cell had took the full force of the Final Flash, he would have been destroyed. Vegeta had no choice but to maneuver the beam upward to avoid destroying the Earth, which allowed Cell to survive the attack. *Uub uses an attack very similar to the Final Flash during his training with Goku at Kami's Lookout. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques Category:Beam Attacks